Dark Frontier
Plot DNALIEN HIDEOUT (Several Forever Knight soldiers are gathering DNAlien supplies. Crates of weapons and supplies are being loaded into the back of a truck. A soldier carrying a package heads over to another soldier.) FOREVER KNIGHT #1: This package is full of those pests, should I dispose them? FOREVER KNIGHT #2: No. Put them with the rest. Sir Driscoll will decide what to do with them. (As the Forever Knights finish up loading the truck. The back entrance to the building explodes as multiple volleys of mana rapidly rip through the smoke. The Forever Knights aim their weapons towards the smoke. Before they can get their sights on their targets, Fasttrack rushes towards the Forever Knights, stealing their weapons, and circles around the building. Kevin rushes out of the smoke, absorbing the concrete wall, and throws concrete blocks at the soldiers. Ultimate Humungousaur bashes a massive hole of the roof of the building, firing missiles at the ground, and smashing the ground, making a giant crater in the ground. The disoriented knights retreat inside the truck, speeding off.) ULTIMATE HUMUNGOSAUR: And that is that. (As Ultimate Humungosaur reverts back. Gwen looks around the devastated interior of the building.) GWEN: They were obviously looking for something. KEVIN: Yeah, more alien tech I suppose. Did they put anything in that truck? BEN: I think so, they said something about giving them to Driscoll. GWEN: You mean the one who was the Forever King? (Ben's phone begins to ring. He answers the call.) BEN: Hello? ???: Hello Ben. BEN: You?! I...I don't understand. I thought you left! ???: You don't know the half of it. (Ben presses the speaker button on his phone.) GWEN: Who is it? BEN: I don't know how, but...it's Will Harangue. WILL HARANGUE: Fascinating race, the Highbreed. They left of all this back on Earth after their failed invasion. But we've left it aside. GWEN: Since when did you become expert on the Highbreed? WILL HARAGUNE: I have my resources. KEVIN: Cut the slack. What do you want? WILL HARANGUE: What I've always wanted. The technology they left at our doorstep, is the key to solving a persistent problem on our world. A problem you've been trying to uphold. BEN: Hold on. You're working with the Forever Knights? WILL HARANGUE: You maintain and spread this plague on our world. I see a way to remove that plaque, to save humanity from a threat they've been so blind to. The Forever Knights understand this. BEN: As if you claims on the news were crazy enough. I thought saving you would of changed your perspective on things, hopefully not to blame me for another alien invasion for you own, personal gain. But here you are again, only this time your working with an organization you don't belong in. WILL HARANGUE: You've always been shortsighted, hasty. Thanks to your lack of attention, I was captured, until I was barely able to escape with some quick thinking in mind. KEVIN: Nice Story. You ran off like a coward after Ben saved your skin. You didn't have the guts to tell the truth. GWEN: Working with the Forever Knights doesn't bring back anything for you. WILL HARANGUE: I don't expect any of you to understand. Time is running out for you Ben, and you won't see it coming. (The call ends. Gwen grabs a laser lance from a fallen forever knight.) BEN: So, we've got the Forever Knights and Harangue. What else is new? ------------------ KNIGHT HIDEOUT (In a storage room. Doctor Joseph Chadwick is looking over a few unconscious xenocytes laid across the table, others are stored in cages. Will Harangue stands beside the doctor.) WILL HARANGUE: What about the queen? DR. CHADWICK: I find her to be an impressive creature. I've been thinking. If it could attach to someone with a strong will, someone that could resist her influence, it is possible that person could take control over the queen and her abilities. But then again, it's only speculation at this point. There's so much to learn from these creatures. WILL HARANGUE: Interesting. Thank you for sharing this with me. (Will leaves the Dr. Chadwick room, and heads towards Driscoll's room, where the leader inspects his collection of swords hung up against the wall.) DRISCOLL: Come in. I assumed you talked with Chadwick? WILL HARANGUE: I have. Those creatures are very impressive. DRISCOLL: You believe so? WILL HARANGUE: Absolutely. They have remarkable abilities. DRISCOLL: They are nothing more than pests. Once the doctor is done, I'll have them disposed of. WILL HARANGUE: You're joking, right? DRISCOLL: Of course not! WILL HARANGUE: I suggested that you gather technology from those aliens so your plan can work. And now you've decided to destroy the very thing that could help us all! DRISCOLL: You have no say as to what is good for the Forever Knights. WILL HARANGUE: We have this partnership for a reason, Driscoll. I've gave you an opportunity so we can both benifit from this. I want Ben Tennyson to be known as a menace to the people. Ben is also your enemy. You have an organization that benefits from technology such as this. Do the math, and the answer is better than you realize. I have nothing left. This is where I can rise up again, and become something more! DRISCOLL: What makes you think you can use what we have to defeat Tennyson? WILL HARANGUE: I don't want to defeat him. I want to *break* him. (Before Driscoll can respond, a group of exhausted Forever Knights rush towards their leader.) FOREVER KNIGHT SOLDIER: Sire...he's...here. ------------------ (Swampfire melts off the front door, revealing a dozen Forever Knights with their laser lances in hand. The Trio dives to cover.) GWEN: Maybe we should of just knocked. (Swampfire transforms into Ultimate Swampfire. He grabs a couple of fire bombs from his arms, and throws them inside the hole, knocking out the most of the Forever Knights, while the rest find cover.) ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE: Let's see if we can get some answers. (As Driscoll tries to find Ben. He notices Dr. Chadwicks room is wide open, he cautiouslly enters the room, unsheathing his sword. Driscoll finds Dr. Chadwick laying across the table, with his neck broken. A few minutes later, Ben and the gang find Driscoll laying on the ground outside of the door.) KEVIN: Is he dead? (As Gwen use's her mana on Driscoll, Kevin takes a peak inside the room.) GWEN: He was strangled to death. Whoever did this used a lot of force to take him out. KEVIN: Hey. Over here. (Ben and Gwen head inside the room. Noticing the cages open and devoid of any presence.) KEVIN: These cages are listed with a title named Xenocyte, and a number after it. The Knights haven't been taking technology, they've been taking Xenocytes as well. Who knows what they could of been- (Ben screams in pain as his right arm is hit with a laser lance blast. A Forever Knight aims his weapon again towards Ben, until Gwen hits him in the head with a mana projectile. Ben pants heavily, going into shock.) GWEN: There's nothing else we can do here. We have to get Ben to a hospital! ------------------ (Four days later. Kevin is riding his car along with Ben in the passenger seat. A cast covers up Ben's broken right arm.) BEN: Yeah. It's sketchy. The whole organization is sketchy. KEVIN: Exactly. Conduit would know if alien tech was right in front of him. BEN: I almost laughed at him. But if I did that, I'd make myself look like an idiot. And I don't want to imagine what Julie might of thought about it. KEVIN: That's odd. BEN: I guess. KEVIN: No, not that. It look's like one of the abandoned Highbreed weather towers is stirring up some trouble. BEN: Maybe it's a rebel or something. KEVIN: Whoever it is. They aren't gonna get a chance. The array is a lot larger than the ones we've seen. Something that big could generate enough power to freeze half of the country. It shouldn't be hard for me to find. BEN: For you? Don't you mean for us? KEVIN: You think you're coming with me? BEN: Of course. KEVIN: Dude, you're crazy if you transformed with your arm still broken. I don't even want to think what would happen. I'll just call Gwen. See if she can come. We'll let you know what we found. BEN: Having my arm broken doesn't put me out. You can still call Gwen. But I'm not sitting out on this one. KEVIN: Suit yourself. But if anything happens... (Kevin parks his car next to the massive array, devoid of any presence.) KEVIN: Huh, no company. BEN: For now, at least. (Ben and Kevin find a row of stairs, leading to the entrance of the array. When they enter the building, a large flash of light overcomes them. Ben finds himself thrown into a dark hallway. As Ben tries to get his bearings, a voice comes from his plumbers badge.) KEVIN: Ben? Are you there? BEN: Yeah, I'm here. Where are you? I can't see you. KEVIN: It look's like I'm already at the top of the array. I'm above a bunch of stairs. Where are you? BEN: I'm in a dark hallway. I think I'm near an exit. (The door in front of Ben opens. Revealing rows of stairs, leading to different doors.) BEN: I just found those stairs you were talking about. KEVIN: Woah... BEN: What? KEVIN: I think I'm in the main control room. There's a bunch of Forever Knights laying on the ground, their weapons are scattered all over. A lot of Xenocyte eggs are in here too. Someone definitely wants some trouble. Okay. I think I found-'' '(Kevin's voice is deafened by static.)' BEN: Kevin? Kevin! ''*sigh* You've got to be kidding me. (Ben tracks Kevin's plumber badge signal and heads inside the control room. He finds Kevin leaning aginst the control panel.) BEN: Kevin? (Kevin slowly turns around. Partially transformed into a DNAlien. A Xenocyte covers most of his face and upper body.) KEVIN: Ben...I can't... BEN: Oh my- Okay. Hang on, Kevin. Ultimatrix, repair genetic damage! ULTIMATRIX: That function is not available. (A shrill hissing sound comes from behind Ben, when he turns around, he see's several DNAliens lunging towards him. Before Ben can move out of the way, they pin him against the wall. Will Harangue appears from the shadows, with a large Xenocyte covering his face.) WILL HARANGUE: I underestimated you, Ben. BEN: What have you done? WILL HARANGUE: Impressive, isn't it? I have control over the Xenocytes. The queen gave me some trouble at first, but now it's finally learned it's place. BEN: I don't think so. You're just another Highbreed slave, not knowing that their masters have changed their ways. WILL HARANGUE: Is that what you think? (Will begins to pace around the room.) WILL HARANGUE: When the Forever Knights discovered the Xenocytes. Driscoll believed that they should of been destroyed. He was terrified of discovering our potential! But look at humanity can achieve! I can bring the world into a new age. BEN: By turning everyone into DNAliens? You're playing with things you don't understand, with power you shouldn't be able to use. WILL HARANGUE: No...no. It's not that simple. BEN: It is! It is that simple! You're just so hungry for power, it's made you blind to the obvious. You can't control the xenocytes. You can't control yourself! WILL HARANGUE: But I can! BEN: Are you willing to bet millions of lives on it? WILL HARANGUE: Sacrifices need to be made! BEN: You've sacrificed too much already! It's time to stop. WILL HARANGUE: I'm not stopping anything. This is only the beginning. BEN: You're nothing more than a mere puppet. Don't you see that? WILL HARANGUE: You're wrong! Look at the power I wield. Look at what I can do! BEN: Prove it. Stop talking and prove it that you're the one in control. WILL HARANGUE: I...I will. BEN: Do it! '' (Will holds his head, wincing in pain.)'' WILL HARANGUE: I...know I can! I just... BEN: You can't, can you? The queen won't let you. WILL HARANGUE: No! I'm in control! No one is telling me what to do! BEN: If you activate the array, millions of people could die! WILL HARANGUE: You are so self-righteous! Do you think power like this comes easy? BEN: It's not worth it! (Will picks up a laser lance from the ground.) WILL HARANGUE: You...you would ruin everything I've accomplished. I won't let that happen. BEN: You're weak, and selfish. Because of you, the world will suffer. WILL HARANGUE: No! I saved the world! BEN: No! You sacrificed people for you own selfishness. For your own lust for power. WILL HARANGUE: That's not true! BEN: You're not the world's savior. You're it's failure. A pathetic failure who deserves to rot! WILL HARANGUE: No! NO! I am the savior of humanity! I am the pinnacle of the human race! (Will shoves Kevin to the ground, and aims directly at the helpless Osmosian.) WILL HARANGUE: You're the one who failed! (A pink orb of energy strikes Will against the head, knocking him out, and killing the Xenocyte queen. More orbs hit the DNAliens holding Ben as a feminine figure rushes from the hallway.) GWEN: Ben! Kevin! Are you alright? BEN: I'm fine. (Kevin rips the Xenocyte off of his head.) KEVIN: Auggh. My head. That's definitely gonna leave a mark. GWEN: I heard what you told Harangue. That was some pretty cold stuff. BEN: Yeah. I just...needed to get that out of my system. What did you do to Harangue? GWEN: I just knocked him out. I'll tell Grandpa to send in a squad of plumbers to clean up the mess. Hopefully they can send our friend here to send him somewhere he won't cause anymore trouble. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Will Harangue is revealed to be working with the Forever Knights. *Driscoll and Joseph Chadwick die. *The DNAliens make their debut. *Will Harangue bonded with the Xenocyte Queen. Minor Events *Ben's right arm is broken. *The Flame Keepers Circle and Conduit Edwards are mentioned. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains * Forever Knights **Driscoll **Dr. Joseph Chadwick *Will Harangue *Xenocytes *DNAliens Aliens Used *Fasttrack *Ultimate Humungousaur *Swampfire **Ultimate Swampfire Category:Episodes Category:Revan100 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero